Null Void Escape
is an episode of Ben 10: Story Matrix. Plarry Plotter's Plot Story starts at the Null Void. A Pyronite, Tetramand, Sonorosian, and a Necrofriggian are talking together. We zoom in on them. 'I'm telling you. He's the reason good guys like us are in here.' said the Pyronite. 'So, basically your saying Ben Tennyson's a threat?' asked the Tetramand. 'Yeah. He trapped me in here.' the Pyronite replied. 'But what about all the good things he's done?' asked a not so happy Sonorosian. 'Seriously? The Highbreed wanted peace. Ben started the war.' fibbed the Pyronite. 'Well, you know him better than me.' said the Necrofriggian. 'Well it's good to know we're on the same page.' replied the Pyronite. 'We attack at sundown.' The scene cuts to Bellwood. Ben is fighting Sserpent as Chromastone. Ben is flying around dodging acid beams. Then he charged up a big gamma ray. He shot the multi-coloured beam out at Sserpent. 'Oh no.' said Sserpent, as the beam hit him. Ben detransformed. 'Pick up at sector 7B, over.' said Ben, over his Ultimatrix. 'OK. Let's party, Korwak!' came the reply from the other end. Ben rolled his eyes. Then... BOOM! He saw a Pyronite, Tetramand, Sonorosian and a Necrofriggian appear. 'Can't I rest for just one day!?!?!?' said Ben, aggetated. The Tetramand clenched his fist and ran at him. He attempted to punch him, but Ben dodged and transformed on the first hologram he saw. 'Fasttrack!' he shouted. Ben ran past the Tetramand, and grabbed the Necrofriggian. The Necrofriggian went intangible though, and froze Ben from the inside. 'Wow. You're really that gullible?' asked the Necrofriggian. This enraged Ben. He got so heated up, the ice cracked open. Ben ran back at the Necrofriggian, and this time, gave him a swift punch. Then Ben turned on the Pyronite. But he was so caught up in himself, the Sonorosian sonic screamed him to the ground. We see a blurry view of a cave. It get's more... well better view thingy-ma-bobby. Then we see Ben tied up in a chair, about to wake up. He's since detransformed from his Citrakayah form. We see threw the caves entrance. There seems to be another cave attached to it. Inside the other is the Necrofriggian. Ben fully awakes. 'Where am I?' he groaned. He looked around. 'Great, they captured me.' he said in a low whisper, so the Necrofriggian couldn't here. He quickly tried to transform, but couldn't reach the Ultimatrix. Then he had a thought. 'What if I could activate voice command.' he said, but as he did, his hand reached the Ultimatrix, and he transformed. 'Big Chill!' he shouted. The Necrofriggian turned and stared at him, stunned. 'Mum?' said a confused Necrofriggian. 'Um... Oh right. Yeah, I'm your mum.' said Ben, playing along. 'Mum, I've missed you so much!' he said, walking up to him. 'Um, sorry... son, but I've gotta go now.' said Ben. 'Oh, okay.' said a deflated Necrofriggian. Ben flew out and saw the Pyronite, Tetramand and Sonorosian. 'Stop!' shouted the Tetramand. 'Why should I?' Ben said, freezing the Tetramand and Sonorosian in an ice dome. Then he turned to the Pyronite. 'You, I remember you.' started Ben. TBC... Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Magister Korwak (Mentioned) *Unnamed Plumber Villains *Unnamed Pyronite *Unnamed Tetramand *Unnamed Sonorosian *Unnamed Necrofriggian *Sserpent Aliens Used *Chromastone *Fasttrack *Big Chill Category:Episodes